y7worldreligionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Islam
ISLAM What it is Islam is a religious system which begun in the seventh century by a man called Muhammad. Muslims follow the teachings of the Qur’an and to keep the Five Pillars. The Qur'an is read left to right. 'Islamic people believe in' The religion of Islam was begun early in the 7th century A.D. by a man named Muhammad. said that Muhammad was one of the messengers of Allah, the Islamic god. Allah, created everything and gave life, as well as death. He controls everything. The Muslims have something like a Holy Bible. This is called the Holy Qur'an. This the Holy Book that they follow. ''Prophets Allah sent prophets to teach them things about their faith. We would say that they are a bit like teachers! Prophets can also be called messengers. Allah sent about 124,000 prophets since the beginning of the Islam faith. Here are 5 of the most famous prophets in the Islam faith: *Prophet Adam - prophet sent by Allah *Prophet Ibrahim - also known as Abraham *Prophet Musa - also known as Moses *Prophet Esa - also known as Jesus *Prophet Muhammad - another prophet sent by Allah 'Heaven and Hell Muslims too have heaven and hell. If you did good things you would go to Heaven. If you did bad things you would go to... the opposite, Hell. This would be decided on the Day of Judgement, when Allah comes back to Earth. The word hereafter means life after death. '''Did you know? In the Arabic language Heaven is called 'Akhira' 'The 5 Pillars' The five main things Muslims have to do to be a good Muslim are known as the five pillars of Islam. Pillar 1 The first main thing is to believe in shahada and to know about Allah. (La ilaha il Allah - Muhammed - ur - Rasool - Allah There is no god but Allah, Muhammeed is the messanger of Allah.) Pillar 2 The second most important thing to a Muslim is praying. In Arabric language this is called Salah. They have to pray everyday to Allah and numerous times. Why? Because this is what Alah asked them to do. Pillar 3 The 3rd pillar is called fasting. This is when Muslims don't eat or drink anything when it daylight outside. They do this to remember how blessed they are to have things like food. They are allowed food when it is dark though. They fast for 30 days in a special moth called the Month of Ramadan. There are many people in the world who do not have enough money to buy food for themselves to eat. That is why Muslims fast. The Arabic word for fasting is Sawm. Pillar 4 This Pillar is about helping other Muslims and looking out for them. If they have saving they have to give a small amount of money to help the other Muslims especailly those who are poor and need help. This is called Zakat. Pillar 5 The last pillar is something a Muslim has to do once in their life, It is called Hajj. The Hajj is visiting the Ka'aba in Saudi Arabia. They must pray and talk to Allah whilst walking aroung the Ka'aba. INTERESTING FACTS * Islam is the second largest religion in the world with over 1 billion followers. The 2001 census recorded 1,591,000 Muslims in the UK, around 2.7% of the population. * Muslims believe that Islam was revealed over 1400 years ago in Mecca, Arabia. * Muslims base their laws on their holy book the Qur'an, and the Sunnah. * Muslims believe the Sunnah is the practical example of Prophet Muhammad and that there are five basic Pillars of Islam. * These pillars are the declaration of faith, praying five times a day, giving money to charity, fasting and a pilgrimage to Mecca (atleast once). * Muslims pray 5 times a day Islamic Art Calligraphy is a major art-form and writing has high status in Islam. Writing is a significant decoration for objects and buildings for example books are a major art-form. Geometry and patterns are important too. Muslims make geometric shapes and patterns on the floor, covering a big surface. This use of geometry is thought to reflect the language of the universe and help the believer to reflect on life and the greatness of creation. Why does the use of geometry in the Islamic religion seem important? * Because circles have no end they are infinite - and so they remind Muslims that Allah is infinite. * Complex geometric designs create the impression of unending repetition, and this also helps a person get an idea of the infinite nature of Allah. * The repeating patterns also demonstrate that in the small you can find the infinite ... a single element of the pattern implies the infinite total. Videos These videos will teach you about the 5 Pillars of Islam Part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hW3hH9_7pI&safe=active Part 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bujwCZ9RHI&safe=active